


A Healer’s Charms

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500, read it as platonic if you’d like :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: George gets injured, but luckily Dwight is there.
Relationships: Dwight Enys/George Warleggan
Series: Poldark Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474751
Kudos: 8





	A Healer’s Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Warlenys + Hogwarts AU.

“Where does it hurt?” asked a calming voice, and George’s eyes fluttered open to see a concerned expression on the face of his classmate, Dwight Enys.

With much effort, George indicated to his left wrist, and the Hufflepuff nodded, taking out his wand and reciting a spell that the pain-addled George couldn’t quite make out.

Dwight sat next to George as his pain steadily subsided, giving a soft smile when his Slytherin ‘patient’ was eventually able to sit up. “The charm has only taken away your pain, not healed your arm, so you’ll still need to see a proper healer. Would you like me to walk with you to the Hospital Wing?”


End file.
